Trapped
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Sebuah peringatan untuk Kagome dari Sango. Betapa bodohnya Kagome menuruti perkataan Sango. Hei, Kagome itu sebuah jebakan!/ Apa? Jebakan? Sango!/ Sesshomaru-Kagome, AU, OOC, percintaan mahasiswa, based on true story, diksi yang tidak tepat, gaje! amatir!


**Trapped**

 **Sesshomaru – Kagome Higurashi – Sango**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyatai, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu

 **Rate:** T

 **—** **o0o—**

Pagi hari ini cuaca cerah sekali. Ketika matahari mulai merangkak ke singgasana agungnya, kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju kampus bersama dengan sahabatku, Sango. Rumah kami sangat dekat, dan kami memulai bersahabat sejak kami berdua kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Tokyo. Setelah kami menyadari bahwa kami kuliah dan mengambil program studi yang sama, dengan berjalannya waktu, kami mulai dekat, dan kami menjadi sahabat.

Kami berjalan santai dengan suara burung kenari yang mengiringi. Kelas pertama kami akan dimulai pukul 11:00 tepat dengan mata kuliah yang sejujurnya menyenangkan, tetapi karena _sensei_ yang –kalian tahu bahwa aku sedikit tak menyukainya- jadi terasa sedikit membosankan.

Sepanjang kami berjalan menuju kelas, kami hanya bercanda mengenai hal yang tak berarti, hanya sekedar pencair suasana. Kami akan sangat konyol ketika bersama, tak peduli apa pun situasinya, kami akan bercanda dengan saling mengejek atau bahkan mengolok-olok satu sama lain untuk saling menghibur. Salah satunya, ia selalu mengejekku tentang seseorang pria yang kukenal sejak semester satu, aku menyukainya dan baru kusadari hal itu di semester tiga. Ya, belum lama ini ... Laki-laki itu adalah mahasiswa dari program studi Sastra Perancis, dia menonjol diantara teman-teman seangkatannya dan dia terlihat sangat ramah dengan siapa pun. Namanya Sesshomaru.

Harapanku untuk hari ini adalah aku bertemu dengannya, Sesshomaru.

Tak terasa aku dan Sango telah sampai di gedung satu fakultas, tak terasa karena kami terlalu khusyuk bergurau dan bercanda. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kakiku ke gedung satu, sekilas aku melihat sosoknya di area parkir gedung satu. Tapi, aku tak yakin bahwa itu adalah Sesshomaru, sebab aku melihatnya dari kejauhan dan fatamorgana seolah-olah telah menguasai mataku. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

Aku memberi isyarat pada Sango, dan mengumbar senyum bahagia.

 _"_ Kagome- _chan_! Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" dia bertanya padaku curiga.

"Aku rasa aku bertemu dengannya sekilas."

 _"_ Di mana?"

"Di tempat parkir."

 _"_ Benarkah?" Ia tak percaya bahwa pagi ini aku sudah bertemu dengannya.

Aku mengangguk dan terus berjalan seraya bergandengan tangan dengannya. Ketika kami semakin dekat dengan kelas kami, aku menoleh ke arah tempat parkir. Dan aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Sesshomaru berjalan ke arah gedung satu. Aku menyenggol lengan Sango lagi untuk memberitahunya.

 _"_ Ada apa?" dia menoleh ke arahku, dan aku memberinya isyarat untuk melihat ke arah tempat parkir. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang aku maksud.

"Kagome- _chan,_ aku rasa ada baiknya jika kita berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya sebelum kita memasuki kelas." Dia berhenti di balkon dan terpana melihat Sesshomaru dengan dandanannya yang _casual_ dengan kaos yang dibalut kemeja _denim_ yang ia sengaja tidak dikaitkan kancing bajunya.

 _"_ Tidak! Bagaimana jika _sensei_ masuk?"

"Sebentar saja." Dia memohon.

"Nanti bisa ketahuan."

"Sebentar saja." Dia memelas.

Aku menurutinya dan sialnya tali yang mengikat di _ankle boots-_ ku lepas. Terpaksa aku harus mengikatnya. Aku berjongkok untuk membenahi ikatan talinya, sedangkan Sango menikmati pemandangan indah atas laki-laki yang aku suka —Sesshomaru.

Aku mengikat ikatan sepatuku dengan erat di keduanya.

"Kagome- _chan,_ ketahuan!" ujar Sango dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Entah apa yag terjadi aku tak tahu, dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Bukannya dia lari atau apa, Sango masih tetap menikmati pemandangan apa yang ia lihat.

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku bangkit dan menatap Sango. Tapi, Sango tetap menatap ke arah tempat parkir dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tempat parkir.

 _Shit!_ Sial! Aku ketahuan dan terjebak di saat yang bersamaan. Kami saling beradu pandangan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya dia menatapku tajam. Aku _shock_ dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku paham apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Sango berkata seperti itu barusan. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan darinya, aku menghindari pandangan matanya dan langsung melenggang pergi sambil menarik tangan Sango. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali seolah-olah aku baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kejahatan yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya.

Kini aku paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku merasakan kesenangan, kecanggungan, kebingungan dalam waktu yang sama.

Dan hal yang tidak akan terlupakan olehku bahwa aku..

 _Terjebak._


End file.
